meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 003
6:46:41 PM Josie: Another morning dawns in the lovely land of Meneluinin, and unfortunately, there's been a cold snap, though you can't necessarily tell it from looking out your window. There's a certain element of frost on all the trees, though, even where the snow had melted off the days before. 6:47:13 PM Trystan: ((I have to swich from ethernet to derpy wifi. I might go back, but if I vanish, I'll be back!)) 6:47:37 PM Josie: It's not sunny anymore either--looking out your window will show you a very grey world outside--grey white snow, grey white sky. 6:48:10 PM Josie: You can smell something cooking somewhere close by--it does smell good. 6:49:07 PM Penelope: "My olfactory receptors are picking up something in a state of controlled oxidation." 6:49:14 PM Karid: "...How often is the weather like this?" 6:49:38 PM Caspar: Pretty often in this season. 6:50:01 PM Penelope: "It's as if sky and land are the same. 6:50:19 PM Josie: (Allllllllllways.) 6:50:32 PM Josie: (Well, in the winter.) 6:50:44 PM Josie: (When it's not sunny.) 6:52:14 PM Penelope: Will anyone join me to search for the source of this smell? I would very much like to stare at someone enjoying such fare. 6:52:37 PM Karid: "What?" 6:52:47 PM Arwen: "Well I am quite hungry. I would gladly go with. What a lovely idea!" 6:53:16 PM Caspar: Caspar heads into the kitchen. 6:53:18 PM Penelope: I believe we have not met. Shall you be my Acquaintance? State your name, please. 6:53:43 PM | Edited 6:53:50 PM Trystan: "Oh... The weather's back to normal..." He's half alseep, but fully dressed as he staggers out of his room. 6:53:50 PM Arwen: Arwen Fletcher. It's a pleasure to meet you...er...I don't believe I caught your name either, friend." 6:54:24 PM Karid: "I am hungry as well. But why do you want to stare?" 6:54:38 PM Penelope: I have been named Penelope. It is my pleasure to take your Acquaintance into mine, Acquaintance Arwen. 6:55:11 PM Caspar: Caspar returns to the common room, looking for coffee. 6:55:15 PM Penelope: I am incapable of ingestion. Therefore, I wish to vicariously enjoy what Acquaintances eat, if they would permit. 6:55:32 PM Josie: There is a pot of coffee and a pot of tea on the table! Also some mugs. 6:55:57 PM Caspar: Caspar pours some. "Stupid house and its stupid nightmares." 6:56:39 PM Penelope: Penelope 's gaze begins to dart between coffee, tea, and Acquaintances in what appears to be rapt anticipation. 6:57:30 PM Caspar: Caspar mixes in some cream and sugar into his coffee, and looks at the teapot skeptically for a moment before pouring some tea into his coffee as well. 6:58:07 PM Arwen: Arwen pours coffee for herself. "Pardon me, but did you say nightmares? You too?" 6:58:32 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Yeah. Pretty sure it's the house." 6:58:55 PM Caspar: Caspar sips at his teacoffee, shrugging lightly to himself. 6:59:12 PM Karid: Karid looks...honestly kind of worn out. And about as pale as someone with skin as dark as his can be. 6:59:25 PM Karid: Karid he sips his coffee, frowning 6:59:32 PM Arwen: Arwen mumbles: "The house. Yes. It must be the house. Obviously the house. Silly to think otherwise. Silly girl." 6:59:39 PM Trystan: "You all had nightmares too?" 6:59:58 PM Caspar: I didn't have nightmares before I moved into a haunted house, so... 7:00:06 PM Penelope: What transpired in these dreams you experienced, Acquaintances? 7:00:49 PM Karid: "I was a tyrant in my dreams. The armor I had on was ridiculous, I cut myself on it a few times. Executed people for giving me odd looks." 7:00:52 PM Karid: "...and worse." 7:01:16 PM Caspar: Mine involved an evil duplicate and bad things happening to my parents. 7:02:43 PM Trystan: "I was... that thing we saw in the mirror. Or being chased by him, and then turned into something like him. It was horrible. Russet was dead, too, and then he'd get up and chase me... through that hallway..." 7:03:21 PM Caspar: Just dreams. I think that the house is trying to chase us out. Or just bother us. 7:03:45 PM Arwen: "I agree. Just look on the bright side: at least there is coffee!" 7:04:09 PM Penelope: "What of your dream, Acquaintance Arwen?" 7:04:22 PM Josie: Lissa stomps in, deposits a huge tray of food and plates and utensils, and stomps right back out. 7:04:48 PM Arwen: "Nothing too special. Death...and...erm...death and the sort. Nothing to worry about." 7:04:54 PM Caspar: ...I'm guessing the dreams aren't limited to just us, as well. 7:05:03 PM Josie: Looks like eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and toast, with a heap of hash browns. 7:05:30 PM Karid: "I see they must have bothered her as well. I will talk to her." 7:05:36 PM Trystan: Trystan stares at it blankly, then reaches for coffee. 7:05:53 PM Karid: "But yes, the house is trying to scare us it seems." 7:05:58 PM Karid: "We cannot let it." 7:06:24 PM Penelope: Penelope 's leans forward, inspecting Arwen at an uncomfortably close distance. "Not as descriptive as other Acquaintances. Why is this?" 7:06:42 PM Caspar: Caspar takes his mug of tea-coffee over and starts gathering up some food onto a plate. 7:07:03 PM Karid: Karid takes some food 7:07:05 PM Josie: The eggs have little red specks in them! 7:07:31 PM Karid: "...you may want to have a glass of water handy." 7:07:46 PM Karid: "This is western Farangian cooking." 7:08:16 PM Karid: Karid eats 7:08:25 PM Arwen: "Penelope, do not worry. I wish not to bore the others with minute details. Nightmares...nightmares can hit a little too close to home sometiems." 7:08:38 PM | Edited 7:08:49 PM Trystan: "I know about it. I'm Oonseentian, we have all kinds of food." 7:09:19 PM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. "Water doesn't do anything for spicy food. Cold water cools your mouth off, but the capsaicin isn't washed off the tastebuds by water." 7:09:20 PM Trystan: Trystan will still drink coffee first. He's too half-asleep to think. 7:10:08 PM Penelope: "Perhaps in time then, Acquaintance Arwen?" Penelope relinquishes its fixation on Arwen and shares its attention to the meals being had. 7:10:49 PM Karid: "Milk does work best." 7:11:15 PM Arwen: With Penelope's attention on other things, Arwen fills up her plate with some food. 7:11:46 PM Caspar: Actually, a simple syrup of water and sugar does the job best. 7:11:58 PM Caspar: Caspar digs into the eggs. 7:12:28 PM Caspar: ((Damn Factotum know-it-alls.)) 7:12:43 PM Josie: It's what they do and they do it well! 7:12:54 PM Josie: The eggs are indeed almost murderously spicy. 7:12:55 PM Karid: "I shall have to try it, then." 7:13:02 PM Caspar: Mmmm. This is quite good. 7:13:04 PM Trystan: "Mmk." 7:13:07 PM Karid: Karid eats them unbothered! 7:13:22 PM Josie: Pretty good if you like spicy food! Otherwise rather intense. 7:13:47 PM | Edited 7:14:18 PM Josie: You've seen neither hide nor hair of Serafina or Illa, either. 7:14:08 PM Josie: Er. Excuse me. 7:14:29 PM Trystan: Trystan eats a bite of eggs. Wakes up instantly. 7:14:37 PM Josie: Illa's the sister of your barbarian cook. 7:14:55 PM Josie: Definitely an eye opener. 7:14:58 PM Caspar: ((Barbarian Chef, coming to Food Network.)) 7:15:11 PM Josie: You notice a black envelope on the tray. 7:15:14 PM Caspar: ((And I would so watch that.)) 7:15:19 PM Josie: Oh no, you couldn't. She'd have to be on HBO for language. 7:15:36 PM Caspar: Caspar inspects the envelope! 7:16:01 PM Josie: Black, narrow silver stripe along the bottom, unaddressed, sealed with black and red mottled sealing wax. 7:16:06 PM Trystan: Trystan takes the envelope completely, despite others' inspection 7:16:23 PM Karid: (( Isn't Barbarian Chef also just called Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Time? )) 7:16:47 PM Trystan: "This is... D'amici colors." Also LeMort colors, but they overlap. 7:16:48 PM Karid: (( IN SWENGLISH )) 7:16:53 PM Penelope: Penelope strides around behind Trystan, to see what the envelope contains. 7:17:11 PM Josie: ((Every other word would be MOTHER****ER.)) 7:17:25 PM Karid: (( I thought she was a barbarian )) 7:17:34 PM Karid: (( Now I learn she's Samuel L Jackson )) 7:17:54 PM Josie: ((She's a punkbarian.)) 7:18:22 PM Penelope: ((Which happens to be a costume, for the true identity of this barbarian is Morgan Freeman)) 7:18:30 PM Karid: (( XD )) 7:18:50 PM Penelope: ((At which point, he states quite simply,"I am God.")) 7:18:52 PM Caspar: Caspar goes in for a second helping of eggs. "So, what's the word?" 7:20:46 PM Karid: (( Punkbarian is better than Pinkbarian )) 7:21:02 PM Karid: (( Maybe better than Pinkberrian )) 7:21:12 PM Josie: He'd have to open it to find out. 7:21:54 PM Trystan: Trystan opens it! 7:22:13 PM Penelope: Penelope claps excited for Trystan! 7:23:14 PM Penelope: Well done, Acquaintance Trystan! Shall you read it, or shall this one read it? 7:24:13 PM Trystan: "I can read it..." 7:25:06 PM Penelope: Penelope stoops over, past Trystan's shoulder, and begins to read the letter at an abnormally high volume. 7:25:22 PM Josie: March 01, 2013 7:25 PM Josie: <<< Friends, I hope you're finding your mission interesting. I would like to hear status reports on occasion, even if they are only letters. I did not think to tell you how the house acquired its name, and I thought perhaps I should mend that oversight. Long ago in the building's history, one of its owners enjoyed throwing masquerade parties of a sort that sometimes evolved into less wholesome pursuits. It's said many of the attendees at these parties were monsters--some of the human variety and others less so. Of course it is only a legend. Please let me know if you require any additional assistance, and keep me updated. I hope you are finding the servants helpful. F. 7:25:52 PM Trystan: "... That can't be good." 7:27:03 PM Caspar: I'm pretty sure that there has never been a Masquerade Ball that did not have sinister undertones. 7:27:35 PM Caspar: Also? When someone says 'It's only a legend"? It's never only a legend. 7:27:40 PM Penelope: Are those not parties where one hides his or her face? 7:28:42 PM Caspar: Yes, Penelope, they are. 7:30:10 PM Josie: Lissa stomps back in. "That ****ing ghost is asking for you." 7:30:29 PM Trystan: "... which?" 7:30:37 PM Karid: "What one?" 7:30:53 PM Penelope: "Is it Acquaintance Fran?" 7:30:56 PM Caspar: I assume the kitchen ghost. 7:31:18 PM Penelope: "Come Acquaintances, this one knows the way!" 7:31:41 PM Penelope: Penelope bounds off without hesitation towards the kitchen. 7:32:03 PM Caspar: Caspar sets his plate down with a shrug and follows the cheerful robot. 7:32:07 PM Josie: Lissa: The damned pepper ghost! 7:32:25 PM Penelope: ((someone better go catch Penelope....)) 7:32:33 PM Josie: You head for the kitchen! 7:32:44 PM Josie: There's nothing to be seen there, as usual for Fran in the daylight. 7:33:31 PM Josie: But if you're quiet you can hear a voice. 7:33:40 PM Caspar: Hello? 7:34:10 PM Karid: "Spirit, what is it you want?" 7:34:14 PM Josie: "Master Caspar? I know it's real... presumptuous to ask, but I got a friend, see, she needs help." 7:34:32 PM Caspar: No, go right ahead. Who is this friend? 7:36:03 PM Trystan: "A friend? Is it another ghost?" He came in late, but has the gist of what's going on. 7:36:18 PM Josie: Fran: Just... somebody who used to live here, that's all. Needs a bit of a hand. 7:36:34 PM Caspar: What's wrong? 7:37:39 PM Josie: Fran: Er, well, sir, she'd... like to be buried, sir. 7:38:20 PM Karid: "We can manage this." 7:38:20 PM Penelope: "Where might we locate her, and will she need auxiliary sources of oxygen, so that she may be comfortable undergorund?" 7:38:22 PM Trystan: "... Her body is in the house, isn't it." 7:38:51 PM Karid: "They are dead, Penelope." 7:38:57 PM Karid: "They do not need to breathe." 7:39:25 PM Penelope: "Apologies are in order, then?' 7:40:07 PM Josie: Fran: Well... yes. She's dead, is all. Thinks she might get some rest finally if she's buried. 7:40:29 PM Josie: Fran: ... not all of us *want* to be here. 7:40:56 PM Caspar: Where can we find her remains? And where should we bury her? 7:42:23 PM Josie: Fran: We can lead you there, sir. We can open up the way, I think. If they don't stop us. 7:43:01 PM Penelope: ((sense motive, who is she referring to by 'we')) 7:43:31 PM Caspar: ((Other ghosts, I assume.)) 7:43:49 PM Caspar: ... 'they'? Who is the They in this scenario? 7:44:19 PM Josie: Hard to say! 7:44:29 PM Josie: Fran: The others, master. The others. 7:44:49 PM Caspar: The... residents of this place that aren't quite as benevolent as you? 7:44:57 PM Josie: Fran: Yessir. 7:45:24 PM Josie: Fran: She... she drowned herself. Been here ever since. 7:45:49 PM Caspar: ...why did she drown herself, Fran? 7:46:34 PM Trystan: "... Was she a servant?" 7:46:47 PM Karid: "We will give the poor girl a burial." 7:46:49 PM Josie: Fran: ... don't think she'd like me to say, sir, but no. 7:47:30 PM Josie: Fran: We'll open the way, sir. But string, just in case the others... 7:48:01 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "All right. Let me get my gear." 7:48:28 PM Penelope: Penelope follows back towards the rooms, to obtain its gear, as well. 7:48:51 PM Arwen: Arwen returns to room to gather equipment 7:49:03 PM Trystan: Trystan does, as well 7:49:40 PM Caspar: Caspar goes to his room and heads back to the common room once he's got his armor on. 7:50:55 PM Karid: Karid puts his gear on 7:51:01 PM Trystan: Trystan is once again not wearing armor, but carrying his staff and crossbow. Russet is in his belt-pouch again. 7:51:07 PM Josie: You all head back to the common room with all yer gear! 7:51:46 PM Caspar: Caspar still has his string! he is the string master. 7:52:32 PM Penelope: Penelope is in awe of such an amazing title! It wonders how it can possibly obtain it... 7:53:03 PM Caspar: ((What's Arwen's instrument, out of curioisty?)) 7:53:25 PM Josie: STRING FOR EVERYONE!!! 7:53:42 PM Josie: All right, you have the string! You're still in the East Wing, in the common room though. 7:53:53 PM Penelope: Penelope has gained the achievement: "String Master"! 7:54:04 PM Josie: You head out, down the hall of the East Wing, when right in front of you a door opens! 7:54:36 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around, and finds a spot to tie the string to. 7:54:39 PM Arwen: (( main instrument: voice...but also carries pan pipes )) 7:55:03 PM Josie: An elven man, tall and very good-looking, with dark hair in a ponytail with a silver clasp, wearing a cranberry-colored silk shirt and a pair of black pants, walks out. Roll Notice, all of yas. 7:55:19 PM Caspar: ((Cool! *likes having bardic music.* >_> )) 7:57:05 PM Caspar: Hello, sir. I don't believe we've met. 7:57:08 PM Penelope: "Uknown personnel, have your recently relieved yourself?" 7:57:17 PM Karid: "...what?" 7:57:38 PM Karid: "Why would you ask him that?" 7:57:49 PM Josie: He turns and blinks at you. "... wow, more people." 7:58:02 PM Josie: It's worth noting he smells like a still. 7:58:34 PM Penelope: "His behaviour appeared odd, tucking in his shirt as he was." 7:58:52 PM Penelope: "You may thank me for my sharp observance, if you wish." 7:59:01 PM Josie: He laughs. "Too cold to go shirtless, don't you think? See you around." 7:59:23 PM Josie: He heads down the hallway; judging from the apparent inability to walk in a straight line he might already be drunk. 7:59:45 PM | Edited 7:59:47 PM Trystan: "Who on earth..." 7:59:58 PM Caspar: Caspar goes back to tying up one end of the string. 8:01:05 PM Penelope: "Judging by his gait and lack of balance, his person may not be one worth much information, yes?" 8:01:14 PM Josie: You're not to the string tying yet. You're still in the east wing, silly. 8:01:49 PM Trystan: "If you mean that he looked drunk... Yeah, he did. I wonder if we're going to have to explore the upper floors later..." 8:02:02 PM Caspar: ((Oh, I thought we had left the East Wing.)) 8:02:58 PM Penelope: (( were we to head through the door the drunk elf just came through?)) 8:02:59 PM Josie: Nope, you're still there. 8:03:22 PM Josie: The door the drunk elf just came through opens! 8:03:40 PM Caspar: ... well then. We have a ghost to put to rest. 8:03:51 PM Penelope: "Look out, Acquaintances! Perhaps it's another drunk!" 8:03:52 PM Josie: Illa is standing there, face chalk-white, looking dishevelled. 8:04:01 PM Caspar: You okay? 8:04:07 PM Josie: She passes out. 8:04:16 PM Trystan: Trystan tries to catch her! 8:04:18 PM Caspar: Caspar goes over. 8:04:34 PM Arwen: "I guess she's not okay then..." 8:04:49 PM Caspar: ((Does she smell like booze?)) 8:05:00 PM Josie: Trystan catches her! They look very pretty together. 8:05:04 PM Karid: "...I will go find the other man." 8:05:09 PM Josie: She does not, no. 8:05:10 PM Penelope: Penelope stands motionless, trying to piece together this strange sequence of events. 8:05:10 PM Karid: "Perhaps he can give some answers." 8:05:13 PM Karid: Karid goes! 8:05:36 PM Caspar: ((Can i roll a heal check to see what's wrong with her?)) 8:05:44 PM Josie: Yep! 8:06:21 PM Penelope: Penelope attempts to help Caspar in his endeavor. 8:06:27 PM Trystan: Trystan lays her carefully on the floor. ((Because with 8 strength, holding her very long is not an option.)) 8:07:50 PM Josie: She's on the floor! 8:08:13 PM Caspar: ... I think she's lost blood. 8:08:45 PM Penelope: Is there an exit wound, by any chance, Acquaintance Caspar? 8:08:47 PM Trystan: Trystan pales at that. Significantly. Remember those dreams? 8:09:01 PM Caspar: Yeah, on her neck. And on her arms. 8:09:32 PM Caspar: Bites. 8:09:39 PM Caspar: .... someone needs to follow Karid. 8:09:56 PM Trystan: Trystan pales further still at the injusries. "Oh gods..." 8:10:16 PM Penelope: Penelope rises up and runs towards Karid's destination. 8:10:19 PM Caspar: Not human, though. Penelope, can you pick her up? 8:10:29 PM Penelope: Penelope stops momentarily 8:10:55 PM Penelope: Despite my size, my frames is meant for balance and alacrity, not feats of strength and burden.... 8:11:22 PM Caspar: Caspar will try and pick her up then. 8:11:38 PM Josie: Strength check for Caspar! 8:11:57 PM Penelope: Penelope attempts to help, despite misgivings in its abilities. 8:12:26 PM Josie: Between the two of you, Caspar and Penelope manage to pick up the unconscious girl! 8:13:00 PM Caspar: Let's get her to the common room. Arwen, see if you can find Karid. 8:13:15 PM Trystan: Trystan is still sitting on te floor. "Bites... Oh, -gods-." 8:13:25 PM Arwen: Arwen runs in the direction Karid went in. 8:13:43 PM Caspar: Trystan! Come on. 8:14:14 PM Trystan: Trystan looks up when she runs past, then staggers to his feet and slowly builds to running after. 8:14:22 PM Penelope: Perhaps if bites are what Acquaintance Trystan fears, perhaps it would be prudent to put a stop to them? 8:14:57 PM Trystan: "It's not -bites-, it's what's doing the biting!" 8:14:57 PM Caspar: Caspar nods, and works on getting Illa to the common room. "Karid is a priest, he might be able to help her wounds." 8:15:33 PM Josie: You head back to the common room, where you can safely deposit Illa on a couch. 8:16:21 PM Caspar: ... Lissa, you there? 8:16:29 PM Josie: No one answers. 8:16:42 PM Caspar: Caspar peeks his head into the kitchen. 8:18:04 PM Trystan: "Where -is- everyone?" He's jittery! 8:18:19 PM Josie: No one. 8:18:26 PM Josie: Illa murmurs a bit from her place on the couch. 8:19:43 PM Trystan: Trystan is sitting near her, and strokes her head a little. "You waking up?" 8:19:55 PM Josie: Illa: ... what happened? 8:20:13 PM Caspar: Caspar comes back with some water. "That's what we were going to ask you." 8:20:22 PM Caspar: Caspar hands her the water. 8:20:33 PM Penelope: "We must find someone to watch this girl, but we must find Acquaintance Karid. He may be at risk of bites as well!" 8:21:03 PM Trystan: "Perhaps the kitchen ghost could watch her?" 8:21:24 PM Josie: She sips the water, but sits up abruptly. "Karid got bitten? When? How?" 8:21:43 PM Caspar: Not yet. What happened to you, Illa? 8:22:02 PM Josie: Illa: ... nothing. 8:22:18 PM Caspar: You have bite marks and you're suffering from blood loss. 8:22:23 PM Penelope: "Several markings would indicate otherwise, Acquaintance Illa." 8:23:20 PM Trystan: "Illa... it wasn't... a -vampire-, was it?" He looks sick to his stomach. 8:23:47 PM Josie: Illa: A vampire? What? No! 8:24:10 PM Caspar: Then what *happened?* 8:24:24 PM Trystan: "Oh thank the -gods-." His head sags between his knees. 8:24:44 PM Josie: Illa: Nothing! 8:24:49 PM Josie: Illa: I'm fine! 8:24:55 PM Penelope: ((sense motive)) 8:25:04 PM Josie: It's... pretty obvious she's lying. 8:25:14 PM Trystan: ((Yeah, but... nat 1!)) 8:25:51 PM Trystan: Trystan seems to believe her. Probably because he really, really wants to. 8:26:08 PM Penelope: "Your flushed skin would indicated that shame has become your dominant emotion, Acquaintance Illa." 8:26:36 PM Penelope: "What happened, if this one may be so bold?" 8:27:21 PM Josie: Illa: Nothing! Nothing happened! 8:28:41 PM Trystan: "... Really?" HE WANTS IT TO BE TRUE. 8:29:14 PM Penelope: ((diplomacy)) 8:29:33 PM Josie: Illa: I... please, just leave me alone, I'm fine, really. 8:29:37 PM Josie: She starts trying to get up. 8:29:41 PM Caspar: ...you guys find the others. 8:29:54 PM Penelope: Penelope attempts several non-accusational inquiries, but fumbles over each. 8:30:16 PM Caspar: Caspar puts a hand on Illa's shoulder. "You shouldn't. You passed out." 8:30:34 PM Josie: Illa sits back down again, eyes moving in a pattern that suggests dizziness. 8:31:09 PM Trystan: ((Rolled dip, got 15)) "Illa, please. Stay here. You're hurt. Can you tell us how that happened?" Penelope made him less certain. 8:31:35 PM Josie: Illa: Nothing happened! I'm *fine*. Please, just... just stop moving around like that... 8:31:45 PM Caspar: We're not. You're dizzy. 8:31:47 PM Caspar: Blood loss. 8:32:11 PM Trystan: "We have to go, Illa. Stay here where it's safe. Have some tea!" 8:32:35 PM Penelope: ((just about to go get tea :D)) 8:32:55 PM Josie: There's still a pot of tea on the table! 8:33:13 PM Caspar: Caspar nods, pours her a cup of tea. "You guys go, find the others. I'll be right behind you." 8:33:32 PM Penelope: "I shall do as you ask, Acquaintance Caspar." 8:33:42 PM Trystan: "... Alright." He gets up, hesitantly, then holds out a hand for the string. 8:33:52 PM Caspar: Caspar hands Trystan the string. 8:34:24 PM Trystan: Trystan turns to leave, then stops. "Be careful, both of you, ok?" 8:34:47 PM Penelope: Penelope head jitters in a quick succession of nods. 8:34:50 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I shall scream like a shrieking tree if something attacks." 8:35:27 PM Trystan: "Penelope, you coming?" 8:35:42 PM Penelope: Penelope heeds Trystan's beckoning! 8:36:31 PM Trystan: Trystan leaves the room with Penelope, headin for... wherever Karid and Arwen went! 9:12:59 PM Josie: Everyone returns to the common room, where they find Illa holding onto one of Caspar's hands, with both of hers. 9:13:22 PM Caspar: Find anything? 9:13:48 PM Karid: "The drunken elf was a d'Amici. And almost certainly did this." 9:14:45 PM Trystan: "Cousin Ulisse. These bites don't look like something an elf could do, though... I'm not sure." 9:14:47 PM Penelope: "Acquaintances and this one seem... undetermined in how to deal with this Ulisse." 9:15:05 PM Karid: "I think we should keep an eye on him." 9:15:13 PM Trystan: "Oh, definitely..." 9:15:19 PM Josie: Illa: No, you're wrong, he didn't do anything to me. 9:15:20 PM Karid: "His family does not like him already. If they learned he was attacking servants..." 9:15:35 PM Karid: "...then why did he imply he did!?" 9:15:44 PM Karid: Karid throws up his hands again, exhasperated 9:15:46 PM | Edited 9:15:53 PM Caspar: Well, he was drunk. 9:15:57 PM Penelope: "Perhaps Acquaintances should write a note to Benefactor Faustina?" 9:16:25 PM Josie: Illa: I didn't! 9:16:37 PM Karid: "-He- did." 9:16:46 PM Trystan: "We should. But we should find the one who did this," He gestures towards Illa, "first. I want to be able to sleep, alright?" 9:16:49 PM Josie: Illa: Don't, *please* don't. 9:17:58 PM Penelope: "Should we not ascertain the truth of this, Acquaintance Illa? Is that not why we are here? Perhaps this is a device of the house itself?" 9:18:21 PM Trystan: "Do you remember -anything-?" 9:18:43 PM Josie: Illa: ... well, no, but I know he didn't hurt me. He's my... friend. 9:19:10 PM Penelope: "Why is Ulisse designated as such, Acquaintance Illa?" 9:19:26 PM Trystan: "He doesn't seem very friendly. In the usual way, at least." 9:19:57 PM Josie: Illa: He's trying to help me. Please, I... I think I want to go back to bed. 9:20:12 PM Trystan: "Fine, where's your room?" 9:20:18 PM Caspar: YEah, you need rest. Where's your room? I'll walk you there, if you want. 9:20:36 PM Penelope: "This one does not need rest, I shall watch Acquaintance Illa for the night." 9:21:04 PM Josie: Illa: Back over there... no, I'd rather be alone, please. 9:21:19 PM Josie: Illa: I just need help getting there, that's all. 9:21:29 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 9:22:38 PM Caspar: I'll walk you there. 9:23:15 PM Josie: Illa manages to stand up, and Caspar escorts her back to her room, the same room she fell out of before. 9:23:57 PM Karid: "...we should not leave her room unwatched, at least." 9:23:59 PM Josie: She curls up in bed even while everyone is still there, and appears to sleep. 9:24:04 PM Karid: "He may have worked magic on her." 9:24:51 PM Trystan: "I... hope it wasn't Ulisse. That looked like vampire work." 9:24:55 PM Penelope: "Acquaintance Illa's judgement is not sound. I reiterate my offer to stand watch." 9:25:41 PM Penelope: "Without her consent, if need be." 9:26:09 PM Caspar: Caspar comes back after she's asleep, speaking low. 9:26:10 PM Trystan: "That sounds good, Penelope. Sure you'd be willing?" 9:26:47 PM Caspar: She's not under any kind of mind control spells. And she does consider this... Ulisse, a friend. 9:26:52 PM Penelope: "I've no need of rest, it is no trouble, and a necessity, it seems." 9:27:13 PM Trystan: "More than a friend, I'd say." 9:27:52 PM Caspar: But she doesn't know what caused the wounds. 9:28:14 PM Karid: "Yet he considers her not even a friend, from what I could tell. Though the man is hard to read." 9:28:14 PM Trystan: ((Where was she found again?)) 9:29:31 PM Caspar: ((Outside her own room.)) 9:30:11 PM Penelope: "There appears to be far too many unknown variabes. More information must be gathered." 9:30:49 PM Josie: Indeed. 9:31:11 PM Penelope: Penelope turns to ascertain the source of this new voice. 9:31:41 PM | Removed 9:32:32 PM Trystan: This message has been removed. 9:32:19 PM Josie: Nope, no new voice! 9:32:33 PM | Edited 9:32:42 PM Josie: Just the DM, nothin' to see here, folks. Move along. >.> 9:32:52 PM Josie: Whatcha gonna do next? 9:33:16 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "We sill have to find the remains of Fran's friend." 9:33:40 PM Trystan: "And who or what did that to Illa..." 9:34:58 PM Caspar: Yeah. 9:35:52 PM Josie: Okay, so you're heading back into the lobby? 9:36:13 PM Trystan: ((YEP!)) 9:36:20 PM Caspar: ((Indeeeeeed.)) 9:36:30 PM Penelope: ((looks like it, poor Illa's domestic abuse not withstanding)) 9:36:32 PM Josie: Okay! Yeah, sometimes I just wait for you guys to do stuff. :) 9:36:43 PM Josie: Illa looks pretty happy asleep, for what it's worth. 9:36:58 PM Penelope: ((at least she didn't say she fell down some stairs)) 9:37:01 PM Josie: You all head out to the Dark Lobby of Hell, er, the House, and find that the North Wing is still tightly locked up. 9:37:21 PM Josie: The West Wing's door is invitingly open, though! 9:37:27 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around for where they were supposed to go... 9:38:02 PM Josie: Who has the string? 9:38:08 PM Trystan: "So. West wing is the only place to search, unless we go upstairs..." 9:38:20 PM Penelope: Acquaintance Trystan, of course." 9:38:21 PM Trystan: Trystan gives the string back to Caspar 9:39:05 PM Caspar: Caspar takes it. "West wing again?" He looks around. "Any of you folks want to give us a hint which way to go?" 9:39:26 PM Penelope: "This one knows the way!" 9:39:29 PM Josie: Might want to tie it to something first, since you have no Serafina to watch it for you today. 9:39:45 PM Penelope: Penelope heads towards the west wing. 9:39:49 PM Caspar: Caspar ties the string to the door of the East Wing. 9:39:57 PM Josie: Smart move! 9:40:02 PM Josie: What's your marching order? 9:40:21 PM Trystan: Trystan goes second-to-last, per usual. 9:40:29 PM Karid: Karid goes middle 9:40:32 PM Karid: Karid 'cause hearler 9:40:38 PM Karid: (( Healer* )) 9:40:40 PM Caspar: Caspar goes last 'cause string. 9:40:49 PM Penelope: Penelope heads up front, decent hp, high ac, and good notice. 9:41:08 PM Josie: Penelope, Karid, Trystan, Caspar... where's Arwen? 9:41:50 PM Arwen: (( after Penelope? )) 9:41:54 PM Josie: Okay! 9:42:03 PM Josie: Penelope, Arwen, Karid, Trystan, Caspar with the string. 9:42:19 PM Karid: (( BRB )) 9:42:21 PM Josie: You all head down the hallway; again, there seem not to be any doors on either side of you, although you know there must be some. 9:42:32 PM Josie: There's no mirrors on the ceiling this time, if any of you are brave enough to look. 9:42:47 PM Josie: Just a few minutes after setting down the hallway, though, you find a mess. 9:43:09 PM Josie: There's blood everywhere, and little bits of fur and dead creature on the floor and the walls. 9:43:29 PM Josie: At least, you think it's creature, given from the size of it, and the fur. 9:43:30 PM Trystan: Trystan casts detect secret doors! 9:43:40 PM Trystan: "Oh, gack..." 9:43:55 PM Trystan: "No doors about." 9:43:58 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around, warily. 9:44:04 PM Penelope: "Violence has occurred in this area, bearing weapons would be avisable" 9:44:23 PM Josie: It smells fresh, and it's gross, too--you're not going to be able to get through it without stepping in the blood. 9:44:44 PM Caspar: ((Can I search for traps?)) 9:44:56 PM Caspar: (( *has Trapfinding)) 9:45:12 PM Josie: You can! 9:45:36 PM Trystan: Trystan looks especially disgusted. The curse of being empathically connected to an animal with a powerful nose! 9:46:30 PM Caspar: I don't see any traps or anything in the mess. 9:47:14 PM Penelope: Penelope ascertains the spread of the gore. After a moment,"Perhaps this one can leap across this gore?" 9:47:49 PM Josie: You could try, but it's spread a good ways down the hallway. 9:48:06 PM Trystan: "How many things died here?" 9:48:34 PM Penelope: "Perhaps a basic medical knowledge would suffice in ascertaining a body count?" 9:48:44 PM Penelope: (rolling heal check) 9:49:07 PM Penelope: ((not so much)) 9:50:39 PM Penelope: ((balance to walk across floor with out slipping?)) 9:50:49 PM Penelope: ((acrobatics roll)) 9:50:53 PM Josie: ((Momentary bio break. Sorry.)) 9:52:05 PM Josie: Can roll K: nature to see what died, if you wish. 9:52:37 PM Caspar: ((Nature? Pshaw.)) 9:52:54 PM Caspar: ((What has nature ever done for me.)) 9:53:12 PM Josie: Mostly tried to kill you! 9:53:23 PM Josie: Arsenic is very natural, after all. 9:53:24 PM Josie: Anyway! 9:53:25 PM Karid: (( Back )) 9:53:30 PM Karid: (( I can roll a heal )) 9:53:37 PM Caspar: Well, let's just head across. 9:53:48 PM Karid: Karid does so 9:53:51 PM Josie: Penelope manages to get across without getting much blood on her. 9:54:09 PM Penelope: ((is there a place to tie a rope off at? 9:54:19 PM Josie: Yep. 9:54:23 PM Trystan: Trystan tramps across. "Ew, ew, ew..." 9:54:40 PM Penelope: "one moment, acquaintances, I shall assist!" 9:54:41 PM Josie: It's probably not that big of a deal, though, you'll just want to wash your shoes. 9:55:07 PM Caspar: Caspar moves across the mess, looking down as he moves through it. "Three big rats. One larger critter. Maybe a possum." 9:55:07 PM Karid: (( Not a... )) 9:55:10 PM Karid: (( NOT A BIG DEAL? )) 9:55:17 PM Karid: (( THESE SHOES COST ME 500 PP )) 9:55:23 PM Karid: (( >:C )) 9:55:32 PM Josie: ((Who are you, Ulisse? You can't afford that!)) 9:55:51 PM Penelope: ((Asks for amulet of mighty fists)) 9:55:54 PM Caspar: ((He's in deep to the shoe Mafia.)) 9:56:06 PM Josie: Aren't we all, honey, aren't we all. 9:56:07 PM Trystan: ((... fitting.)) 9:56:19 PM Arwen: Arwen walks across fine, although definitely a bit disgusted 9:56:32 PM Josie: All of you get across the bloodpile. Ewwww. 9:56:47 PM Josie: You leave little bloody footprints. Ewwwwwwwwwww. 9:56:48 PM Caspar: Caspar isn't bothered. He's seen worse dissected back home. 9:57:04 PM Penelope: Penelope is perplexed by all the hub-bub. 9:57:50 PM | Edited 10:04:47 PM Karid: (( "Come and see what no man has seen until now! THE INTERNAL TARRESQUE EXHIBIT, NOW AT THE NATIONAL MUSEUM OF MAGIC!" )) 9:57:55 PM Josie: A little way ahead you see a bit of a light coming from what looks like, from here, underneath a door. 9:57:55 PM | Edited 9:58:06 PM Caspar: Caspar looks around. 9:58:20 PM Caspar: Hmm. Well, as long as it's not that carousel room again. 9:58:37 PM Arwen: "Agreed. I don't want to go back there anytime soon." 9:58:46 PM Trystan: "Definitely." 9:59:04 PM Josie: When you approach it, you find it's actually a big set of doubledoors. 9:59:22 PM Karid: (( It's kind of a lie, really. Plenty of people have seen the inside of a tarresque. )) 9:59:33 PM Karid: (( It's just that none of them can really refute it, can they? )) 9:59:58 PM Caspar: Caspar listens at the door! 10:00:40 PM Penelope: Penelope does as well. 10:02:31 PM Caspar: You hear that? Maybe an arboretum? I hear water. 10:02:36 PM Caspar: And birds? 10:03:07 PM Penelope: All that was detected was a wooshing noise... a draft or current of some sort? 10:03:42 PM Caspar: Caspar loops the string around the doorknob. "Shall we head in, then?" 10:04:08 PM Penelope: Are Acquaintances in agreement? 10:04:17 PM Penelope: Penelope reaches for the doorknob. 10:04:38 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 10:04:41 PM Penelope: Penelope 's hand rests there, but doesn't turn it. 10:05:06 PM Arwen: "Is there something wrong, Penelope?" 10:05:23 PM Penelope: "Has complete consensus been reached?" 10:05:37 PM Penelope: "If so... 10:05:49 PM Penelope: Penelope turns the knob and pulls at the door. 10:06:02 PM Trystan: Trystan peeks inside? 10:06:38 PM Caspar: ((Willy Wonka's Pouring Room?)) 10:07:00 PM Josie: ROCKS FALL YOU ALL DIE. Just kidding. 10:07:22 PM Josie: You open the door and there's a blast of damp heat that hits you, almost like a wall falling on you. 10:07:31 PM Josie: It's *warm* in there. 10:07:36 PM Josie: It's also, apparently, a forest. 10:07:50 PM Caspar: Caspar looks up, trying to find a ceiling. 10:08:20 PM Josie: The ground is covered with grass and flowers, and there are trees on one side and gardens on the other--there is a ceiling a goodly ways up, but it appears to have a bright blue sky beyond it, which certainly doesn't fit the weather today. 10:08:30 PM Trystan: "... I better take off my cloak." He does. His shoulders are quite lithe and petite under it. 10:08:39 PM Josie: Elves. 10:09:00 PM Josie: There's a little path leading forward into the "woods," which aren't very thick or close together. 10:09:21 PM Josie: You can hear some birds in the trees chirping, and the flowers are lovely, along both sides of the path. 10:09:44 PM Karid: "...well, this is rather nice." 10:09:45 PM Trystan: "This might be a good place to bury a body." 10:10:00 PM Karid: "...though it is inside the house." 10:10:03 PM Penelope: Penelope body stands motionless, its head beginning to dart to and fro, drinking in every detail. 10:10:08 PM Karid: (( DAMNIT I WANT DETECT EVIL )) 10:10:17 PM Karid: (( THESE WOODS ARE CLEARLY EVIIIILLLL )) 10:10:37 PM Caspar: Shall we follow the path, then? 10:10:56 PM Trystan: "Let's." 10:10:56 PM Penelope: Penelope snaps out of its reverie, and nods quietly at Caspar's suggestion. 10:11:12 PM Arwen: Arwen nods 10:11:27 PM Caspar: Caspar pulls his bow off his back. 10:11:43 PM Penelope: Penelope continues down the path. 10:12:48 PM Josie: You head down the path. It's a windy path, very nice and picturesque, a welcome relief from the nasty cold weather in the real outdoors. 10:13:00 PM Josie: There are lovely flowers on either side of the path, too. 10:13:02 PM Josie: Spot checks! 10:13:08 PM Caspar: I wonder where we are. 10:14:14 PM Karid: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6ucZsJQxbQ my reaction to the forest )) 10:14:27 PM Josie: Caspar, Penelope and Karid all notice that the group is leaving behind little bloody footprints on the rock path... 10:14:48 PM Josie: So does Trystan. 10:15:18 PM Penelope: Penelope 's voice strangely goes up an octave, "I dunno, Caspar...." 10:15:19 PM Karid: Karid looks at the bottom of his shoes...still bloody? 10:15:20 PM Josie: ((See, that's the problem with having players who know you. They're always so darn suspicious and accurate.)) 10:15:27 PM Trystan: "We're tracking in the blood!" 10:15:29 PM Josie: A little bit. It's wearing off, but. 10:16:11 PM Caspar: Well, let's find some water. 10:16:46 PM Josie: The way it sounds, you're approaching some! 10:16:58 PM Josie: And through the trees you spot a burbling brook. 10:17:10 PM Penelope: "Perhaps another scent will spoil the blood's" 10:17:19 PM Josie: As you follow the path it gets closer to the tiny stream, and eventually you end up next to a big pond. 10:17:31 PM Josie: Notice checks once more! 10:17:34 PM Trystan: "Or we can at least clean our boots..." 10:19:01 PM Caspar: Caspar points at the pond. "There's a skull in there." 10:19:45 PM Penelope: "Is it humanoid in appearance?" 10:19:50 PM Trystan: "What?" 10:20:01 PM Karid: Karid reaches in for it 10:20:14 PM Caspar: Yeah. 10:20:24 PM Trystan: "Be careful, Karid!" 10:20:41 PM Karid: "We cannot just leave remains here to sit." 10:21:03 PM | Edited 10:21:06 PM Trystan: "But whatever killed them could... Oh. Drowning." 10:21:05 PM Caspar: It might be the remains we're looking for. 10:21:13 PM Josie: It's far too deep to reach. 10:21:21 PM Josie: The pond is at least 10, 20 feet deep. 10:21:33 PM Trystan: Trystan hands over his quarterstaff! 10:21:35 PM Penelope: 'I've no need to breathe, shall I fetch the remains?" 10:21:40 PM Josie: There are some pretty lily pads along one side of it. 10:21:46 PM Karid: "...I come from a desert, I am not much good for swimming." 10:21:57 PM Trystan: "We can use this to pull someone out if there's trouble." 10:22:04 PM Arwen: I HAVE A SNORKEL 10:22:06 PM Trystan: "I can't swim either..." 10:22:07 PM Karid: "Perhaps you should Penelope. If you think you can make it back up here. You are heavy." 10:22:35 PM Penelope: I've no need to swim, if the remains are at the water's floor, I only need walk to it. 10:23:23 PM Penelope: Penelope begins to empty its backpack of all valuable, and ties a rope to its own waist. 10:23:29 PM Josie: Alas, the snorkel won't help as far down as that is. 10:23:50 PM Josie: ... if you ever need to stay quiet underwater just under the surface, though, it'll be *great* for that. 10:23:56 PM Arwen: (( true! but I have a snorkel! for...leisurely swimming...) 10:24:22 PM Penelope: Penelope extends the other end of the rope to the party. "Who among you can find a secure location for this?" 10:24:29 PM Caspar: ((Still, out of the box thinking, having a snorkel! I've never known a player to buy one. I hope that it becomes the Chekov's Gun for this campaign.)) 10:24:40 PM Caspar: I've got. 10:24:56 PM Caspar: Caspar takes the other end of the rope and ties it around the nearest tree. 10:25:32 PM Penelope: This one shall tug hard against the rope 3 times if an altercation occurs. 10:25:49 PM Caspar: Well we'll be able to see if you get into trouble. 10:26:00 PM Josie: Though you should be able to see it. The water seems oddly clear here, though the side of the pond with the lilypads is concealed. 10:26:32 PM Caspar: ((Though I hope something attack Penelope, so we get an UNDERWATER KUNG FU ROBOT FIGHT.)) 10:26:38 PM Penelope: Has anyone a bell to attach to the rope? 10:27:14 PM Caspar: I'lll hold on to the rope. I'll feel it if you tug on it. 10:27:41 PM Penelope: "Very well then, Acquaintance Caspar. I shall load the remains into my empty backpack" 10:27:47 PM Karid: (( ...if we get underwater kung fu robot fight )) 10:27:53 PM Karid: (( You know how this campaign is gonna end )) 10:28:12 PM Karid: (( Penelope will become the size of a city and fight another city sized warforged )) 10:28:20 PM Karid: (( In a duel to defy fate )) 10:28:22 PM Penelope: Penelope begins to enter the water. 10:28:44 PM Penelope: Penelope ((approves of Karids message)) 10:29:19 PM Josie: Hehehehee. 10:29:30 PM Josie: Penelope steps in, and sinks to the bottom of the very deep pond. 10:29:48 PM Josie: Those of you watching might notice a bit of movement from beneath the lily pads... 10:29:50 PM Josie: Initiative! 10:33:04 PM | Edited 10:34:21 PM Josie: Round 1: Penelope, Arwen, Trystan, Caspar, Karid. 10:33:19 PM Josie: * Penelope * something is stirring underneath the lilypads in a generally hostile way! 10:33:37 PM Penelope: ((can I see what it is exactly? 10:34:06 PM Penelope: (( how far away is it)) 10:34:07 PM Karid: (( My init be 9 )) 10:35:28 PM Penelope: "There is an amphibian-like creature amidst the lilies! I find it's underwater movements hostile AND offensive!" 10:35:54 PM Josie: Mostly what everybody else hears is, unfortunately, blub-blub-blub and a lot of bubbling. 10:36:20 PM Penelope: I throw 2 shurikens at it via flurry of blows. 10:36:54 PM Josie: Um, thrown weapons do not work underwater. 10:37:14 PM Penelope: ((oh, from the way you made it sound, I was still above water...)) 10:37:14 PM Karid: (( Not even for robo ninjas? )) 10:37:22 PM Josie: Yup. You can try hitting it, though. 10:37:27 PM Josie: Nope, you're sunk underneath the water. 10:37:32 PM Penelope: ((absolutely)) 10:38:00 PM Penelope: ((not so much)) 10:38:06 PM Penelope: ((these dice are awful)) 10:38:15 PM Josie: Penelope tries hitting something just beneath the lilypads, but misses, as far as the rest of you can tell. 10:38:23 PM Josie: * Arwen* 10:39:00 PM Josie: You're up on land, currently. Shooting will incur a penalty of about -6, but you can also try to get in and help or cast a spell. 10:39:24 PM Arwen: Arwen starts singing - inspire courage to help all the others!!! 10:39:39 PM Josie: Awesome! Everyone gets a +1 to attack and damage and some bonuses against fear! 10:39:43 PM Penelope: ((yaaaaay *kermit flail*)) 10:39:53 PM Josie: * Trystan* 10:40:09 PM Josie: It'll help. Trying to fire into water is hard. 10:40:17 PM Trystan: MAGIC MISSILE! 10:40:33 PM Josie: Unless you do that! Roll damage! 10:41:40 PM Trystan: ((...3)) 10:41:51 PM Josie: A missile plinks at the nasty frogthing, and it burbles underwater, releasing a few bubbles! 10:42:00 PM Josie: * Caspar* 10:43:18 PM Caspar: Caspar nocks an arrow, burns an inspiration point, and fires at the thing. ((With Cunning Insight, and the bard song, I break even!)) 10:43:37 PM Caspar: ((...7.)) 10:43:41 PM Josie: ... the dice really hate you today. :( 10:44:01 PM Josie: * Karid* 10:44:01 PM Karid: (( Dice hate me every day )) 10:44:03 PM Caspar: ((I'll get it next turn!)) 10:44:06 PM Josie: Yeah! 10:44:08 PM Karid: (( ..hrm )) 10:44:20 PM Karid: (( I honestly have no idea what I can do. ...actually, I do. )) 10:44:27 PM Karid: (( HERE GOES SOMETHING STUPID )) 10:44:27 PM Caspar: ((Jump in there and lay down righteous vengeance.)) 10:44:36 PM Josie: Anything in the water is considered to have total cover from anyone on land. 10:44:44 PM Josie: If that helps you make your decision. 10:44:47 PM Karid: (( Wait, no, that's throwing. Um. )) 10:44:55 PM Karid: (( I was gonna throw one of the arrows... )) 10:45:08 PM Penelope: ((do like legolas, stab with the arrows)) 10:45:08 PM Josie: Throwing doesn't really work underwater, no. 10:45:17 PM Caspar: ((or, since it actually hasn't done anything to you, righteous prevengeance.)) 10:45:30 PM Penelope: ((righteous contemplation)) 10:45:39 PM Caspar: ((Buffs?)) 10:45:52 PM Karid: (( Should I jump in and make some righteous waves? )) 10:46:00 PM Karid: (( But then I might attract surfer dudes.. )) 10:46:19 PM Josie: Regrettably the pond is too small for surfing! 10:46:21 PM Karid: (( I lost my spell list, for some reason the list didn't save 'em... )) 10:46:28 PM Karid: (( Fuck it, jumping in )) 10:46:42 PM Karid: Karid jumps in! 10:46:53 PM Josie: Karid can jump in and attack as he sinks to the bottom of the pond! 10:47:22 PM Karid: (( 6 )) 10:47:40 PM Penelope: ((when will the torment end?)) 10:47:40 PM Karid: Karid achieves wetness! 10:47:47 PM Josie: Lordie. 10:48:06 PM Caspar: ((Tell the next party that I would like my remains buried as well.)) 10:48:07 PM Josie: The creature bites at Penelope, and then tries to slash at her with its nasty foreclaws! But it misses those both times. 10:48:35 PM Josie: However, it does manage to land the bite, and is no doubt surprised by how she tastes generally like metal. ((9 damage from the mean froggie!)) 10:48:40 PM Penelope: Penelope despite being underwater, seems to be rather mobile, all things considered. 10:49:06 PM | Edited 10:49:19 PM Josie: Round 2: Penelope, Arwen, Trystan, Caspar, Karid, Frogman. 10:49:13 PM Josie: ** Penelope** 10:49:15 PM Penelope: ((2 health remaining)) 10:49:33 PM Trystan: ((... good thing cleric is in the water!)) 10:50:06 PM Penelope: ((bad thing warforged only get 1/2 healing from any positive energy or healing subschool spells) 10:50:34 PM Caspar: ((Still, with 11 hp, it's still enough!)) 10:50:49 PM Josie: **Penelope** Strike back! 10:52:13 PM Josie: Penelope misses! 10:52:17 PM Josie: ** Arwen** 10:52:37 PM Arwen: ((will we immediately just sink if we jump in?)) 10:52:47 PM Josie: If you have any armor on, yes. 10:53:11 PM Josie: If you don't, probably you'll need to swim down there, especially if you're female. ... we tend to bob to the surface a bit more easily. 10:53:52 PM Arwen: Arwen removes knapsack, takes shortsword, and swims down. 10:54:10 PM Arwen: (( swim check, I'm assuming? )) 10:54:38 PM Josie: If you're not wearing any armor. 10:55:01 PM Arwen: ((No armor...I never bothered to buy it...some would say that's a mistake but for now...yay no armor!)) 10:55:09 PM Josie: Hrm. Okay, swim check! 10:55:52 PM Arwen: (( 11 )) 10:56:02 PM Josie: You successfully swim down there! You can attack. 10:56:17 PM Penelope: ((is she flanking))? 10:56:28 PM Josie: She is flanking with Penelope! 10:56:38 PM Arwen: (( is that +1 for flanking? )) 10:56:42 PM Josie: Giving her a +2 to attack! 10:56:44 PM Penelope: ((+2)) 10:56:50 PM Josie: Attack! 10:57:07 PM Josie: (Trystan is up next.) 10:57:16 PM Josie: Hit! 10:57:27 PM Josie: And crit chance! 10:57:35 PM Josie: Roll to see if you crit. The same thing you just rolled. 10:58:04 PM Josie: Crit! Double damage! Roll for damage! 10:58:24 PM Penelope: ((Yay, Arwen!)) 10:58:42 PM Arwen: (( would that just be 1d6 for damage? damage of the short sword is it, right?)) 10:59:05 PM Penelope: ((2d6+2 for a crit, if you have no STR mod)) 10:59:16 PM Penelope: ((consider your bonus for inspire)) 10:59:43 PM Josie: Yep. 10:59:57 PM Josie: So it's another +2 for your str bonus. 11:00:04 PM | Edited 11:00:10 PM Josie: So you'd be rolling 2d6+4. 11:00:33 PM Penelope: ((not bad)) 11:00:41 PM Arwen: (( thank you for being patient...I usually don't hit anything )) 11:00:51 PM Josie: Arwen guts that nasty frogman! 11:00:52 PM Karid: (( ...Arwen has 14 STR? )) 11:00:55 PM Karid: (( BARD OF MEAT )) 11:01:09 PM Josie: ((No, but she doubles that too, for a crit.)) 11:01:30 PM Josie: The frog is dead. Penelope can get the corpse now. 11:01:39 PM Caspar: ((We're low level, unless you're a strict beat things up class, we rarely hit anything.)) 11:01:39 PM Josie: However, Karid is down there as is Arwen. 11:02:03 PM Josie: It's been about six seconds, but we're back in real time now and there's a very real danger of drowning. 11:02:04 PM Caspar: Caspar will help people out. 11:02:23 PM Penelope: Penelope points towards the surface in concern for its companions. 11:02:41 PM Arwen: Arwen swims up! 11:02:42 PM Penelope: Penelope continues towards the corpse. 11:02:47 PM Josie: Swim check, Arwen. 11:03:42 PM Josie: Arwen swims to the surface and reaches the side of the pond fairly easily, sword still in hand, after Saving the Day. 11:03:47 PM Josie: Karid's still down there, though. 11:04:19 PM Caspar: ((Well, there's the rope between the tree and Penelope.)) 11:04:32 PM Karid: Karid swims up 11:04:44 PM Josie: Swim check, Armor penalty does apply. 11:05:25 PM Karid: (( 7. Damnit )) 11:05:47 PM Josie: Karid can use the rope to pull himself up a few feet, but he still hasn't gotten to the surface yet. 11:05:51 PM Josie: Another swim check! 11:06:05 PM Karid: (( ...1! )) 11:06:24 PM Caspar: ((Damn pond!)) 11:06:24 PM Penelope: ((may penelope assist? the corpse can wait)) 11:06:51 PM Josie: Karid sinks back to the bottom despite his best efforts. 11:07:00 PM Josie: Yep, the corpse is still dead and will be later. 11:07:19 PM Josie: Karid is running out of air! try again! 11:07:22 PM Karid: (( .. )) 11:07:26 PM Penelope: Penelope grabs Caspar and begins to drag him to shore. 11:07:33 PM Josie: Another swim check, Karid! 11:07:45 PM Karid: (( Rolled a -3 on the SM check )) 11:07:49 PM Josie: ... minus ten, that's not right, I'm pretty sure. 11:07:50 PM Karid: (( CORPSE WILL STAY DEAD GUYS )) 11:08:06 PM Caspar: ((I'm still on land! Don't drown me!)) 11:08:11 PM Josie: Well you know what they say, a corpse is a corpse of corpse, of corpse. 11:08:13 PM Penelope: (( I MEANT karid) 11:08:26 PM Karid: (( ...that -10 was a gag roll )) 11:08:27 PM Josie: Penelope grabs Karid and gives him the rope again! 11:08:33 PM Josie: Karid, swim check! A 11:08:45 PM Josie: And someone on land can grab the rope and help pull him out. 11:08:53 PM Caspar: ((And nothing can talk to a corpse, of corpse.)) 11:08:56 PM Caspar: Caspar will do that. 11:09:19 PM Penelope: ((anyone can talk to a corpse, but corpse won't always talk back)) 11:09:22 PM Josie: Karid gets another couple of feet up, and Penelope pushes and Caspar pulls enough to get him to the surface and the side of the pond, just when Karid's lungs feel like they're about to burst. 11:09:53 PM Karid: Karid coughs and hacks 11:10:11 PM Karid: "...that was a b--" *wheeze* "bad idea..." 11:10:18 PM Josie: Penelope is left alone at the bottom of the pond with the body. Well, the skeleton. 11:10:24 PM Penelope: In the event that another filth-frog fiend makes an attempt at this ones life, may I receive medical attention? 11:10:42 PM Penelope: ((whoops, thought I was back on shore)) 11:11:13 PM Karid: "...why are there so many bubbles rising up now?" 11:11:14 PM Josie: Nope, not yet, but there's no worry about you drowning, so you can pretty much take as long as you need. You can even walk up the shallower end of the pond, away from the group. 11:11:40 PM Josie: Or you can grab the rest of the bones first. Up to you. 11:11:57 PM Penelope: ((I just don't want to get attacked again at 2 health remaining)) 11:11:58 PM | Edited 11:12:26 PM Caspar: Good shot, Arwen. 11:12:07 PM Josie: Up to you, Pen. 11:12:19 PM Josie: A tiny bird lands on Karid's shoulder and warbles beautifully at him. 11:12:36 PM Arwen: "You're a lucky man, Karid." 11:12:40 PM Penelope: Penelope rises back to the surface with a grievous wound in its side. "This one seeks magical or medical attention." 11:12:51 PM Josie: It has an orangy tone to its feathers and a grey bill. 11:13:01 PM Caspar: Karid? Penelope needs your help. 11:13:07 PM Karid: Karid nods and stands up 11:13:16 PM Karid: Karid goes and helps Penelope! 11:13:24 PM Karid: (( CLW, go )) 11:14:08 PM Penelope: ((how much healed?)) 11:14:46 PM Karid: (( I forgot what tor oll again )) 11:14:47 PM Caspar: ((Its....1d8+1 in this case, I believe.)) 11:15:00 PM Penelope: ((yes, at CL of 1, it would be 1d8+1 11:15:08 PM Karid: (( ...YOU HEAL 3 )) 11:15:10 PM Penelope: ((.... I heal for 1)) 11:15:20 PM Penelope: ((half rounded down)) 11:15:45 PM Karid: (( ...wait, what? Is that some Warforged shennanigans? )) 11:15:49 PM Caspar: ((Yeah.)) 11:15:50 PM Penelope: ((y) 11:16:06 PM Penelope: ((what that guy said)) 11:16:08 PM Trystan: ((... That's problematic. I need to learn more negative energy magic!)) 11:16:08 PM Josie: Might need another hit. 11:16:19 PM Karid: Karid tries again! 11:16:25 PM Penelope: ((negative energy would harm a warforged in any case)) 11:16:27 PM Josie: It's actually a repair light wounds spell, but Trystan can learn it! 11:16:31 PM Karid: (( 2 )) 11:16:58 PM Josie: ((Make that an 8.)) 11:17:21 PM Penelope: ((7 health total now, that should do it for now.)) 11:17:42 PM Penelope: Penelope bows deeply for the services rendered to its damage chassis. 11:17:56 PM Penelope: Penelope returns to the pristine depths. 11:18:11 PM Josie: Penelope sinks into the pond and retrieves the bones! Well, all the important ones, anyway. >.> 11:18:34 PM Penelope: Penelope produces a backpack filled with bones. What joy! 11:18:51 PM Josie: Indeed! She gets back out without any other trouble. 11:19:01 PM Josie: The little bird keeps warbling at Karid happily. 11:19:54 PM Penelope: "Your companion appears to be communicating with you, Acquaintance Karid..." 11:20:12 PM Caspar: ... I hope these were the bones we needed to find. 11:20:52 PM Penelope: Penelope empties the bones from the backpack, and returns other items to their rightful place, while undoing the rope and replacing it in the backpack. 11:21:02 PM Josie: They may be. What are you going to do with the corpse? 11:21:21 PM Karid: Karid looks at it 11:21:29 PM Karid: "What is it, little bird?" 11:21:56 PM Josie: It tilts its head on one side and hops a bit on his shoulder, then flutters up to the top of his head. 11:21:57 PM Caspar: Well, Fran said she wanted the remains buried. I assume that means buried... elsewhere. 11:22:00 PM Penelope: "Would a garden be a good location for a pile of bones? My master's hounds relished such locations for their bones." 11:22:23 PM Trystan: "We should set up a grave." 11:22:26 PM Karid: Karid detect magics the bird... 11:23:14 PM Caspar: Are we in the house, though? Or somewhere else now? If the spirit wants to move on, I would think it would need to be out of the house. 11:23:23 PM Karid: "Seems my little friend here is magic." 11:23:25 PM Karid: Karid pats it 11:23:56 PM Josie: The bird warbles again. 11:25:06 PM Caspar: Caspar takes off his cloak and lays it down, setting the bones on it and gathering them up in a makeshift sack. 11:25:12 PM Josie: Easily done! 11:25:13 PM Josie: Now what? 11:25:32 PM Caspar: Now let's leave this place. 11:25:48 PM Arwen: Arwen nods 11:26:13 PM Josie: There are lots of flowers here. If Aethon were here he'd probably pick one for whatever girl he happens to be interested in at any given moment. 11:26:18 PM Penelope: Penelope emphatically agrees giving a quick, nervous glance back at the lake. 11:26:33 PM Josie: The little lake is quite placid and lovely. 11:26:50 PM Arwen: Arwen picks up a flower for Illa in hopes it will cheer her up! 11:27:12 PM Karid: "...how can we be sure these are the right remains? We will need to ask the spirit I suppose." 11:27:42 PM Caspar: We can't be sure. 11:27:46 PM Josie: The little bird bursts into song. 11:28:03 PM Caspar: Hmm. Maybe that's a yes, then? 11:28:23 PM Penelope: "Perhaps the bird knows much as it is magic?" 11:28:25 PM Karid: "I do not think it knows we can't understand it." 11:28:28 PM Karid: Karid smiles a bit 11:28:45 PM Josie: It hops a couple more times, but stays on Karid's shoulder. 11:28:57 PM Caspar: Caspar hands the bones to Karid. 11:29:03 PM Karid: Karid takes them 11:29:52 PM Josie: Karid does. 11:29:59 PM Josie: Now Karid has the bones. 11:30:05 PM Josie: The bird hops a few more times. 11:30:13 PM Josie: What now, folks? 11:30:15 PM Karid: Karid holds one up to the bird... 11:30:17 PM | Edited 11:30:44 PM Caspar: Well, I don't speak bird. 11:30:30 PM Karid: (( HE'S SUMMONING ZALGO )) 11:30:33 PM Karid: (( STOP HIM! )) 11:30:36 PM Penelope: ((he speaks in foul tongues!) 11:30:49 PM Caspar: ((My cat does.)) 11:31:10 PM Josie: The bird warbles; it sounds sad. 11:31:30 PM Penelope: Do those bones belong to the bird? 11:31:45 PM Josie: Chirp chirp! 11:32:01 PM Karid: "...are you the girl?" 11:32:08 PM Karid: "Hop two times for yes." 11:32:11 PM Karid: "One for no." 11:32:14 PM Caspar: ((Rolling sense motive on the bird!)) 11:32:17 PM Josie: The bird hops once. 11:32:32 PM Karid: "Do these bones belong to her?" 11:32:39 PM Josie: THE BIRD IS A LIE, MAN. 11:32:42 PM Caspar: ((Ah, back to rolling ones. Good.)) 11:32:50 PM Josie: Two hops! 11:33:02 PM Penelope: Little bird, can you show us where to place these bones? 11:33:05 PM Josie: Nah, it looks like a bird to you. 11:33:12 PM Josie: One hop! 11:33:14 PM Caspar: ((I was worried I was becoming a character that can do things for a moment there.)) 11:33:27 PM Josie: ((Hey, you calmed Illa down.)) 11:33:37 PM Penelope: Can you show us who can? 11:33:49 PM | Edited 11:34:09 PM Karid: "We should bring these bones back to the cook spirit." 11:33:58 PM Karid: "She may know." 11:34:08 PM | Edited 11:34:23 PM Josie: The bird flutters to Penelope's own head, then to Caspar's, Arwen's, and Trystan's. 11:34:37 PM Josie: Then it sits on Karid's shoulder again. 11:35:06 PM Penelope: "I second this course of action, Acquaintance Karid. 11:35:55 PM Penelope: Penelope begins to move back to the entrance of the Arboretum. 11:36:16 PM Caspar: Sounds like a good idea. 11:36:20 PM Caspar: Caspar picks up the string. 11:36:21 PM Karid: Karid goes as well 11:36:41 PM Josie: You head back, Caspar rolling up the string as you go. 11:36:47 PM Josie: Does anyone look up in the hallway this time? 11:37:14 PM Arwen: Nope! No looking. Just walking from Arwen. Too scary to look up. 11:37:20 PM Caspar: Caspar will. 11:37:22 PM Penelope: ((Penelope wasn't there the last session, and hence has no reason to)) 11:38:20 PM Trystan: Trystan follows along, looking for places to make a grave. 11:38:47 PM Josie: You head back through the greenhouse and out into the hallway without further incident, and back to the Great Hall. 11:39:06 PM Josie: The bird follows you. 11:39:15 PM Josie: Or rather, keeps sitting on Karid's shoulder. 11:39:44 PM Penelope: "Perhaps we should check in on Acquaintance Illa's condition?" 11:39:56 PM Caspar: Caspar looks up at the mirror. "Huh." 11:40:20 PM Penelope: "Is something amiss, Acquaintance Caspar? 11:40:39 PM Caspar: The mirror. It's not horrifying this time. 11:40:50 PM Arwen: Arwen looks up 11:41:01 PM Penelope: "What does it reflect?" 11:41:10 PM Caspar: Well, not us. 11:41:21 PM Penelope: Penelope looks up in curiosity. 11:41:52 PM Karid: (( BRB )) 11:42:19 PM Josie: This time you see a very lovely blonde human woman walking forward, about where Karid should be standing. Her dress is in shades of violet and blue, very ornate. 11:42:34 PM Josie: With her there's a small dark-haired elven girl wearing some sort of a uniform. 11:43:04 PM Arwen: "Well that is certainly different." 11:43:32 PM Caspar: "I think that's... the spirit we're trying to set free and the bird." 11:43:40 PM Penelope: "What has happened to Acquaintance Karid?" 11:44:26 PM Caspar: Magic mirror. 11:44:51 PM Penelope: Penelope seems at a loss in light of the events. 11:45:13 PM Penelope: "Should we... continue on, despite appearances?" 11:45:23 PM Caspar: We should. 11:45:43 PM Josie: The bird warbles again. 11:45:50 PM Trystan: "Is that the girl who drowned, do you think?" 11:46:09 PM Caspar: I think so. 11:46:35 PM Penelope: "This child.... seems familiar?" 11:46:42 PM Trystan: "So the other is the bird..." 11:46:48 PM Trystan: "How so?" 11:46:54 PM Josie: The bird hops twice! 11:47:12 PM Penelope: "Does not the elven girl resemble our Benefactor?" 11:47:47 PM Trystan: "... A lot of that branch look similar." 11:48:28 PM Karid: (( Back )) 11:48:34 PM Penelope: Little bird, are you Benefactor Faustina? 11:48:38 PM Josie: http://www.supamov.net/imgsc/177/177_10.jpg Looks a little like this, but everything is in black. 11:48:41 PM Josie: The bird hops once. 11:48:54 PM Josie: You reach the entryway with the grand stairwells! 11:48:56 PM Josie: Now what? 11:49:26 PM Caspar: WE'll head back to the kitchen. 11:49:26 PM Karid: Karid heads to the kitchen to talk to the cook spirit person 11:49:26 PM Trystan: "Is the girl part of that branch, then?" 11:49:51 PM Josie: The bird warbles some more, and you reach the kitchen. 11:50:12 PM Penelope: "I've no knowledge of this house's clans and families, save the ones our Benefactor has mentioned.." 11:50:58 PM Penelope: Penelope heads towards the kitchen 11:51:26 PM Josie: You're in the kitchen! 11:51:33 PM Caspar: Fran? 11:51:41 PM Josie: The bird flies out an open window. 11:51:48 PM Josie: Then the window closes. 11:51:56 PM Karid: Karid blinks 11:52:02 PM Penelope: ((is it night time yet?)) 11:52:03 PM Josie: Fran: Sir? You'll bury 'er somewhere nice, right? 11:52:17 PM Caspar: Do you know any good places on the grounds outside the house? 11:52:18 PM Josie: Probably mid-morning. The timey-wimey stuff didn't appear to happen this time. 11:52:22 PM Karid: "Yes. Do you know who the bird was?" 11:52:30 PM Karid: "It was magical, I know that." 11:52:36 PM Karid: "And intelligent." 11:53:22 PM Josie: Fran: ... was me, sir. 11:53:29 PM Caspar: Ahh. 11:53:33 PM Josie: Fran: Can't take over a bird and talk at the same time, sir. 11:53:36 PM Caspar: Thank you for the help. 11:54:07 PM Josie: Fran: You'll see she gets somewhere nice, right? Winter's winter, but somewhere with flowers? 11:54:09 PM Karid: Karid nods 11:54:13 PM Karid: "Indeed." 11:54:31 PM Penelope: "We witnessed a blonde haired woman, and a black-haired elven child.... have you any knowledge as to who these individuals may be, Acquaintance Fran? 11:55:02 PM Trystan: "She was family, wasn't she?" 11:55:44 PM Josie: Fran: ... I'm family, sir. She was... well, a man did her wrong and she took it harder than she should've. 11:55:54 PM Karid: "...ah." 11:55:57 PM Karid: Karid frowns 11:56:11 PM Trystan: "You're family?" 11:57:01 PM Josie: Fran: Yes, master. 11:57:28 PM Penelope: "This man that did her wrong, was he named Ulisse?" 11:57:43 PM Trystan: "If you're family, no need to call me master..." 11:58:15 PM Josie: Fran: Bless me, no. Ulisse's not that old. 11:58:29 PM Penelope: But is he not a vampire that gives the bites? 11:59:02 PM Josie: Fran hesitates: Not my place to say, miss. 11:59:59 PM Trystan: "Ulisse is... certainly an enigma." AM Karid: Karid sneers, "Enigma..." AM Karid: "Light way of putting it." AM Penelope: "if not Ulisse, who was this man? AM Josie: Fran: Not my place to say that either, miss... AM Josie: ((Indeed, one man's enigma is another man's asshole.)) AM Penelope: "perhaps you can direct us to one who's place it is to say such things?" AM Trystan: "I'm not going to judge him so quickly, and I'm not going to discard a member of my family just because he might be flawed!" For the first time, Trystan looks... angry. AM Karid: "I never told you to." AM Caspar: ((He's an enigma, wrapped in a mystery, smothered in Secret Sauce.)) AM Karid: "I simply said I do not like him." AM Penelope: ((Delicious)) AM Josie: ((now I'm hungry. Darnit.)) AM Josie: Fran: No, miss. AM Penelope: ((I suppose at this point realizes a good source of answers would be their Benefactor)) AM Josie: Yep. Or you could actually go and try to find Ulisse again. AM Josie: Or ask Illa. AM Penelope: "No matter, Acquaintance Fran, we will report our findings and questions to Benefactor Faustina. AM Karid: "Just because I do not like him does not mean I say you should reject him though. You should reject nobody out of simple dislike." AM Josie: Fran: Thanks, miss. AM Trystan: "..." Trystan is still upset, but also embarassed over his ouburst. "I'm going to see if I can find him. He knows something. Is Illa awake? She might know where he is. Also, don't forget to write to Faustina." AM Josie: Fran: She's awake. AM Trystan: "Alright, then." He leaves to find her. AM Arwen: Arwen follows Trystan. AM Penelope: Penelope gives chase AM Caspar: I'm going to go outside, see if I can find a place to bury her remains on the grounds. AM Josie: Caspar goes out with the bones! AM | Edited 12:09:20 AM Josie: Penelope, Trystan and Arwen head to Illa's room. AM Josie: Karid is left alone with Fran. "... thanks, sir. You almost drowned for her." AM Karid: Karid nods AM Karid: "Remains should never be left to sit whereever they fall." AM Karid: "It is disrespectful. And upsets the spirit." AM Josie: Fran: ... maybe some day you'll find mine, sir. AM Karid: "I can try. Though I thought you were happy here?" AM Josie: Fran: I am, sir. Don't want to leave, especially now that there's people back here. AM Karid: "If you are happier here I will not disturb you, then. Causing more suffering defeats the purpose of my work." AM Josie: Fran: I like it here, sir. ... it was kind of you to help my friend. She was... well. There's certain things the family just won't stand for, sir. AM Karid: Karid nods AM Karid: "It was no trouble. She will be going to a happier place." AM Karid: Karid smiles slightly AM Josie: Fran: Everharts and d'Amicis just don't mix, sir. AM Karid: "Everharts?" AM Karid: "...pardon, I do not know much about the local nobility..." AM Josie: Fran: Well, there's two families, sir. AM Josie: Fran: The d'Amicis have always been *better* but the Everharts are *bigger*. Humans, mostly. AM Josie: Fran: But they don't mix. AM Karid: "Ah." AM Karid: "...why?" AM Josie: Fran: Well... they're enemies, sir. AM Josie: Fran: She was an Everhart. AM Karid: Karid frowns and nods AM Josie: Fran: Got along fine, til the family got wind of it. AM Karid: "...sad when feuding families cannot look at eachother as individuals." AM Trystan: ((... Aww, Romeo and Juliet.)) AM Josie: Fran: He broke it off, she thought to get back at him by dying here, but he never even found out what she'd done. AM Karid: Karid lowers his head AM Karid: "How long ago was this?" AM Karid: "Is he still alive?" AM Caspar: Caspar comes back in. "It's done." AM Josie: Fran: Long time now, sir. More than that I can't say, time's funny when you're dead. AM Josie: Fran: Thank you, sir, she'll be able to rest now. AM Karid: "Ah. ...I was thinking perhaps we could tell him." AM Karid: "...do you know what his name was?" AM Josie: Fran: Wouldn't be right to say, sir. AM Karid: "Very well." AM Josie: Everyone reunites in the kitchen! AM Trystan: Trystan returns, still sullen. AM Karid: Karid looks at Trystan AM Karid: "...I am sorry for the comment I made earlier." AM Karid: "It was out of line." AM Trystan: "We've got to go to the lower quarter if we want to talk to Ulisse. And... it's ok. I shouldn't have taken it so personally." AM Karid: Karid offers him a hand AM Josie: Fran: Be careful! And... thank you. AM Caspar: You're welcome. AM Trystan: Trystan takes it and gives it a firm shake. AM Josie: So! What now? AM Penelope: "What should we know about this lower quarter? Is it dangerous" AM Arwen: (( can i roll for a knowledge: local check about lower quarter? )) AM Josie: Very. Anyone from here will know that is a bad part of town. AM Josie: Yep! AM Arwen: (( 18 - also kinda hoping I know how to get there... )) AM Arwen: I do know how to get to the lower quarter! AM Josie: Bam! AM Josie: Arwen leads the group to the Lower Quarter. AM Josie: It's very cold outside, and it takes a while to walk into town, but you get there in the early afternoon. AM Arwen: "Do we know where Ulisse is likely to be?" AM Josie: He does have rooms at Hard Times, he said. AM Arwen: To the Hard Times, we go! That's a coffeeshop, but he most likely has rooms above it. AM Trystan: ((I AM SO RELIEVED IT IS JUST A COFFEESHOP.)) AM Josie: It's a coffeeshop that looks like this: http://www.myspace.com/hardtimesmpls/photos/5740791 AM Arwen: (( so a pretty sketchy looking coffeeshop )) AM Josie: ((Of course the real one has no disreputable nobles living above it that I'm aware of, but it does have good coffee and lots of nice punk people.)) AM Josie: You find the Hard Times. AM Josie: It is indeed a *very* questionable looking coffeeshop, although it could be worse. AM Caspar: ((Caspar has stayed behind.)) AM Josie: I mean, there could be people actually bleeding to death outside of it. AM Trystan: "Oh dear..." AM Karid: "...well, this place is certainly interesting." AM Karid: (( ...that...looks kinda like the coffeeshop I went to in portland. )) AM Karid: (( Though the one I went to was full of hipsters )) AM Karid: (( Very -nice- hipsters )) AM Karid: (( But hipsters )) AM Josie: The door looks unlocked if you want to go in. AM Arwen: "...interesting would be a compliment to it..." AM Caspar: ((Portland is full of hipsters, period. Even their bingo games are ironic.)) AM Karid: (( Both Portlands )) AM Karid: (( Portland Maine and Portland Oregon )) AM Karid: (( And...Portland Oregon was named after Portland Maine )) AM Karid: (( So OUR PORTLAND WAS PORTLAND BEFORE PORTLAND WAS COOL )) AM Penelope: ((I'll stick with my Mississippi Gulf Coast thank you....)) AM Karid: (( FUCKIN' PLEBS )) AM Arwen: Arwen tries the door! AM Josie: ((Inhipsterception.)) AM Josie: The door handle is slightly sticky, but it opens easily enough! AM Josie: The lighting is dim and smoky, and the coffee girl has more piercings than anyone you've ever seen who isn't Lissa. AM Arwen: Arwen approaches coffee girl. AM Josie: Coffee girl: What'll it be? AM Arwen: "Pardon, but do you know of a man by name of Ulisse? I think he has a room here?" AM Trystan: "Maybe we'll get something on the way out." AM | Edited 12:46:07 AM Josie: The coffee girl rolls her eyes. "Who doesn't, around here. He's upstairs. Try not to make a lot of noise, seems like he had fun last night. ... like every night." AM Arwen: "And what room would that be?" AM Karid: "...that is -not- what we are here for." AM Trystan: "He's my cousin. We need to talk." AM Josie: Coffeegirl: The whole upstairs. Stairs're over there. AM Penelope: "Acquaintance Karid, what are you referring to?" AM Josie: She gestures to a narrow hallway in the back. AM Karid: "...nothing, Penelope." AM Karid: Karid will spare the machine's sanity AM Arwen: "Thanks!" AM Arwen: Arwen leaves a gold coin on the counter for coffeegirl AM Josie: Coffeegirl: Thanks! AM Josie: She has a nice smile. AM Arwen: Arwen goes to the narrow hallway. AM Penelope: Penelope tries to fit through the narrow hallway AM Penelope: Penelope succeeds! AM Trystan: Trystan fits easily. AM Josie: You all fit, but it's uncomfortable, and there's graffiti on all the walls. AM Josie: You walk past the two restrooms and a closet, and then there's a narrow set of stairs up! AM Josie: There's a door at the top of them. AM Penelope: "Perhaps Acquaintance Trystan should knock?" AM Arwen: "My thoughts exactly." AM Penelope: ((he did say he was having connection issue, right?)) AM Josie: ((Seems to be connected.)) AM | Edited 12:53:14 AM Trystan: "I will." AM Trystan: Trystan squeezes his way to the front of the group, then knocks. AM Josie: He knocks, but there's no immediate answer! AM Trystan: Trystan knocks again, obnoxiously loudly AM Josie: You hear muted cursing from inside the room! AM Josie: Then the door opens! AM Penelope: ((this'll go well)) AM Josie: It's Ulisse again; this time he's shirtless, but still wearing his pants. He has a few interesting-looking tattoos on his chest and upper arms. AM Josie: Ulisse: Oh, you people again. AM Trystan: Trystan gives those a glance. Considering his own dyed hair and upper-ear piercing, it's not outside reason that he might have a few himself. "We need to talk. Alone, if you prefer." AM Josie: Ulisse: ... lucky for you nobody's here. Come in. AM Josie: He moves to the side and motions you in. AM Trystan: Trystan leads the way in then. AM Josie: It's dim in there, but it seems to be an ordinary set of rooms. There's a couch and some chairs and a table. AM Karid: (( I gotsa sleep )) AM Penelope: "Are we being permitted entry?" AM Penelope: ((Good night!)) AM Josie: ((Ni!)) AM Josie: Ulisse: Yeah, come in already. AM Josie: ((Ni!)) AM Josie: He rubs his forehead. AM Josie: Ulisse: Now what's the problem? AM Trystan: "Illa... got hurt. Bad. She said you were a friend of hers?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Yeah. "Friend." AM Josie: He does little airquotes. AM Josie: Then he grabs a bottle of something, uncorks it, and pours a glass of it out. "Wine?" AM Trystan: "I know it's more than that, but we found her unconscious and bleeding. No thanks." AM Trystan: "I thought you deserved to know... and a chance to give an alibi." AM Josie: Ulisse: I'm sorry, did I miss something? Am I accused of anything? AM Trystan: "We're trying to clear people we know were in the house. We have to give Faustina a progress report, after all." AM Arwen: (( I gotta sleep, too. Good night everyone! )) AM Josie: ((Ni!)) AM Penelope: "((good night!)) AM Josie: Ulisse: Clear from *what*? AM Trystan: ((Night!)) AM Trystan: "From being the attacker, even accidentally... and drunk as you were..." AM Josie: Ulisse: Excuse me, did she *say* I attacked her? AM Penelope: "Someone has, Ulisse, perhaps you would know who might?" AM Josie: Ulisse: What did she say? AM Trystan: "She said a lot of things. And she lied about some of them." AM Josie: Ulisse: Well, unless she says I did something to her, I don't *really* see any charges or anything in my future. AM Josie: Ulisse: Pretty little thing, though, isn't she? I think I might have to drop by again. AM Josie: He takes a swig of whatever is in the glass. AM Trystan: "There won't need to be charges if we write to Faustina, you know." AM Penelope: "Is this the extent of your concern, Ulisse?" AM Trystan: Trystan is smiling a smile he learned from his father. AM Josie: Ulisse: Don't see what she can do about it, apart from firing the girl. Is that what you want? AM Trystan: "... Not what we'd tell her. The injuries that Illa had, that she got just before you left the east wing drunk, were quite bad. Enough to make her collapese. Does Faustina trust you, Ulisse?" AM Josie: He laughs, and then winces, probably from the hangover. "Nobody trusts me." AM Trystan: "If you tell me what you know, I might." AM Penelope: "That no one does bothers you, does it not? AM Josie: Ulisse: I'd demonstrate, but you're related to me and incest is not, shall we say, my thing. AM | Edited 1:14:30 AM Trystan: "Yeah, I'm grateful for that much. Did you see anyone or anything? Did you visit Illa?" AM Josie: Ulisse: I "visited" Illa, sure. Didn't see anyone else til you people in the hallway, if that helps. AM Trystan: "Did you leave right before you saw us?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Sure. She has a great body but you know, I *do* have other things to do. AM Trystan: "All right. One last question. What did you get drunk on at the house? There weren't any bottles in Illa's room, and I CAN'T see Lissa letting you see her sister drunk." AM Josie: ((Man I hate it when my internet connection slows down.)) AM Josie: Ulisse smiles. "Ever heard of Absentia?" AM | Edited 1:20:05 AM Trystan: Trystan 's eyes narrow. AM Josie: You probably have. It's a magical drug. AM Trystan: "I'm from Oonseentia. Of course I have." AM Josie: *Insanely* addictive; it lets you "ride" another person's consciousness. AM Trystan: "So. Were you riding Illa's? Or someone else's?" AM Penelope: "Who ingested this substance during your stay with Illa?" AM Josie: Ulisse: Really, why would I tell you that? *She* didn't, I can tell you that. Why don't you people run along, I've got a headache. AM Trystan: "The faster you answer, the faster we go." AM Josie: Ulisse: Really, it's none of your business. AM Josie: Ulisse: I can do whatever I want with her--as long as *she* doesn't say no. So really, take it up with her. AM Trystan: "We were sent to investigae and remove threats from the house. If you're a threat..." It's probably worth noting that his hands are glowing faintly. AM Penelope: For all that it's worth, Illa seems to trust you completely. It would be a shame for one such as this to remain in such misery. Do you not agree, Ulisse? AM Josie: Ulisse, callously: She'll get better. AM Trystan: "She might not. She was smelling blood." AM Josie: Ulisse: Well maybe you shouldn't've bled at her, then. AM Trystan: "We didn't. It was just a trace amount on my shoes." AM Josie: Ulisse: And that's *my* fault somehow too? AM Penelope: You do not seemed shocked at the notion, Ulisse. AM Josie: He laughs again, and drains the rest of the wine in his glass, pouring out another one. AM Trystan: "I just think it's odd that someone who's injuries matched up with a vampire attack would be so sensitive to the smell of blood, that's all." AM Penelope: "That this doesn't concern you at all, is alarming, if not telling, Ulisse.." AM Trystan: "You know, I think I -would- like some of that wine." AM Josie: Ulisse grabs another glass from a nearby shelf, without standing up. It may even be clean! AM Josie: He pours another glass and pushes it toward Trystan. AM Josie: Ulisse: Not a whole lot concerns me in general. AM Penelope: "Are you certain of this, Acquaintance Trystan? AM Trystan: Trystan takes it and gives it a sniff. He knows wine. AM Trystan: "Good vintage, this." Sips slowly. AM Josie: Ulisse: Passable. Too early and too drunk for anything good. AM Trystan: "Elvish wines in general tend to be good." AM Josie: Ulisse: I usually spend more on women, personally. AM Penelope: "Is this subtlety at play, Acquaintance Trystan? I fail to see any time spent here further as worthwhile." AM Trystan: "I concur. See you around, Ulisse. Maybe we can get a drink again sometime." AM Trystan: Trystan straightens, dusting himself off, before turning to leave. AM Josie: Ulisse: Sure. AM Penelope: Penelope slowly follows, a glint of disgust in its eyes. AM Trystan: Trystan waits until they're down the stairs again. "He knew more than he was saying... I don't want to know what it'll take to get it out of him, though." AM Josie: Probably 12 dancing girls and enough booze to sink a flotilla. AM Penelope: "And yet, we'l allow other to suffer because what must be done is distasteful?" AM Trystan: "I'm not saying that. We have to find another angle is all." AM Josie: You head back down the stairs into the coffee bar! AM Penelope: ((sense motive, what are you planning at this moment?)) AM Penelope: "Such a creature as Ulisse seems to get whatever it wants, flattery will not work. Fear is what this creature needs to be taught..." AM Caspar: ((I will become what all Ulisses fear. I will become a bat. Batforged.)) AM Trystan: "If he -is- to blame, though, backing him into a corner would be... Dangerous, at best." AM Trystan: ((XD)) AM Penelope: ((ahahah) AM Josie: ((I think mostly what he fears is probably chastity, so you could try becoming a nun?)) AM Josie: ((Or hitting him with a ruler?)) AM Penelope: ((Nunforged)) AM Trystan: ((Or hold a knife to his balls, IDK.)) AM Penelope: ((Touching those would require a fort save)) AM Trystan: ((Thus the knife!)) AM Josie: ((Or a will save. >.>)) AM Penelope: (( thank god penelope is immune to sickened)) AM Caspar: ((What you need is a way to make him immune to alchohol and drugs.)) AM Penelope: "I trust your judgement on this, Acquaintance Trystan. Let us hope she believes your word over her faith in that wretch." AM Trystan: "If she doesn't, we can tell her he'll get in trouble if the truth doesn't come out." AM Penelope: "I leave this in your hands, then, Acquaintance Trystan. I'll standby if you need to discern the truth from the lies..." AM Trystan: ((And that will have to be done on monday, because I am basically passing out.)) Category:House of Masks Category:Logs